The Random Events
by iseedrunkpeople
Summary: The characters of Twilight come across some very strange events... yes, seriously strange, and as you can tell, i suck at summaries
1. The Christmas Concert

**You know you can't stop teachers. These teachers belong to Forks High. This happened one day after school, that happened to be the day of the Christmas Concert, which all of the Cullen's (including Bella) had brought tickets to attend.**

Mr Biology and Miss Spanish were in the vocal recording studio, (ya no the one with all the buttons where u mix stuff). It started off with a friendly chat about science. And before you knew it, they were well, "doing it" on the button board. It was recording but they didn't notice coz they got to distracted by "doing it". What they didn't know was they overwrote another file, used for the Christmas concert, and saved their "you know what" noises (or sound effects, if you will). It was accidentally sent to Mr Music.

When Mr Music opened the file for the song in the performance, it started off just silent. Then it was like: BAM! "This feels extraordinarily right, keep up the good work" and "You're even better! I want you to join my after school club down south…. Get me?" and a few other noises…"urh urh". You get the picture of the song; we don't need to go into details. Anyway in the concert Mr Music opened it thinking it as the normal song, but no! It was the dirty song!

Row by row, the faces of the audience turned into shock. Like a Mexican wave, of course you can imagine Emmet's booming laughter erupting the hall, and many other peoples as well I assume. Miss Spanish was like :O and Mr Biology was like :P . Miss Spanish turned around and snogged Mr English, to get back at Mr Biology. He got jealous and started a squabble. Mr Biology and Miss Spanish went into the changing rooms to have a little "chat" about their problems. They went into their problems a bit too far, and the "you know what" started AGAIN! They were raging round the changing rooms "doing it". They eventually got to the showers, and accidentally locked themselves in there.

Miss Gym came into school at 4:30am, her usual time, for her annual shower. She saw some clothes in the changing rooms, and wondered what these were, she smelled them (usual behaviour of a mental freak). Feeling happier because she smelt them, she skipped to the shower and opened the door to find…..MISS SPANISH and MR BIOLOGY, STILL "doing it"!! She laughed, grabbed a condom and joined in.

The End


	2. Fireworks

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting in the lounge, watching some nature programme with Charlie, I wasn't very interested, so I turned on my laptop. I was just on msn with all the Cullen's (I was playing minesweeper flags with Alice but she kept winning with her psychic powers), when I heard loud banging noises. Charlie turned down the TV, and they sounded like gunshots. I turned to ice, my eyes widened. _What the FUCK was that?! _I thought. Charlie got up and went to the front door and looked down the street. He came back in and announced that it was "just a bunch of people having fireworks". _Hmm, strange_.

Then they stopped.

Then they started.

Then I had a sudden rush of excitement to go see what they looked like. "YIPPEEE!" I screamed, as I ran to the front door. I looked down the street and WOW THEY WERE HUGE! But fireworks couldn't entertain you in many ways, unless you ate them. But I remembered Renée told me not to do that 6 years ago at a parade. So I decided I may as well go back to msn.

As I walked back into the living room, I shouted at the top of my lungs "DAD, DAD!! THE NATZIS ARE COMING, THE NATZIS ARE COMING!!!!!!!!!" and Charlie just looked utterly confused at me. _Stupid man, with his stupid moustache... doesn't get my jokes! URGH!_

So then I went to bed. Were Edward would soon join me (teehee)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yo Yo Daddio

The Cullens & Bella are on msn. Screen names follow as:

Clumsyandpale – Bella

Sparklyboy – Edward

Shoesomgshoes – Alice

Calmcowboy – Jasper

Rawr – Emmet

Blondiebabes – Rosalie

Daddycool – Carlisle

_Rawr and Daddycool have signed on_

Rawr: Yo yo, daddio. Wassup Carlizzle?

Daddycoool: Hello, Emmet. My name is Carlisle… but if you prefer Carlizzle, then that's wonderful.

Rawr: YAY!!!!

_Sparklyboy, Shoesomgshoes, Calmcowboy and Blondiebabes have signed on_

Sparklyboy: Yo yo, daddio and Emmet. Why did I hear Emmet shouting at me in his head to get everyone on msn?

Shoesomgshoes: Yo yo, daddio and….people. AND JAZZY :D

Daddycool: Whats with this 'yo yo, daddio' business?

Shoesomgshoes: Oh we heard some kid in Walkmart saying it.

Daddycool: Why were you in Walmart?

Calmcowboy: Walmart is a place of many wonders, daddio.

Daddycool: Yes but that doesn't mean you all have to call yo yo daddio whenever you see me. At least Rose hasn't said it yet.

Blondiebabes: Daddio! What's up?

Daddycool: Oh… great. Well I'm going now, me and Esme have some… errands to run.

Shoesomgshoes: EWW, tmi daddio. That's really something you don't need to put into our heads.

Daddycool: Just getting you all back for the daddio thing.

_Daddycool has signed off._

Rawr: I HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS!

Calmcowboy: Dude, we don't want to hear about furbies AGAIN.

Rawr: FURBIES ARE COOL. Now shut up, emo. This is super-secret-spy-thingymabobby… We have permission to call Carlisle…. CARLIZZLE!!!!

Blondiebabes: WOOHOO. Now that's out in the open im going to fix up Edward's Volvo.

Sparklyboy: But nothings wrong with my Volvo?

Blondiebabes: Mwhahahahaaaa

_Blondiebabes has signed off._

Sparklyboy: Oh, crap.

_Sparklyboy has signed off._

Rawr: Mehh…I'm hungry. Toodaloo, biatchez.

_Rawr has signed off._

Shoesomgshoes: So….Jazzy… wanna race to my shoe closet? ;)

Calmcowboy: Yee-ha your makin' me crazy.

_Shoesomgshoes & Calmcowboy have signed off._


End file.
